


Uninhibited

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Ejaculate, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Oh my goodness! I just read your newest fic and it was HOT!!! Would you consider writing one with the situation reversed? Jareth taking Sarah's arse, preferably established relationship between the two, whatever that relationship may be.</p><p>Ask, and ye shall receive!!! ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninhibited

Sarah tried not to giggle; the scenario she'd found herself was absurd. Pleasant, but still absurd... She was lying stomach-down on Jareth's bed, a huge pillow under her hips, and her arse in the air.

"What are you doing back there..?" She snorted, craning her neck.

"Shush, you." Came his reply. Sarah let her face flop down onto another pillow in front of her. "I didn't realise you were so impatient, precious..."

"I'm just wondering what's taking so long, is all." Sarah mumbled, feeling Jareth adjusting her stockings.

"Presentation is just as important as the meal itself, Sarah..." The Goblin King purred. Sarah sighed feeling his fingers trail up her legs - they always stopped just short of where she wanted. Jareth merely snickered in response. "Now now, Sarah..." His breath ghosted over her exposed flesh, and Sarah gripped the bedsheets, her moans coming out muffled through the pillow.

"Fucking tease..." She whispered, toes curling.

Jareth began laying soft kisses on her rear then, some wet, some hard - Sarah was sure she'd have hickeys, but couldn't find the strength to care. She mumbled in satisfaction as the man behind her continued his assault.

"Jareth..." She found herself whispering his name quite a few times. Sarah lost count, concentrating instead on his tongue and teeth. There were times when Sarah got too comfortable that the Goblin King would leave a soft nip or bite just to remind her of his power. She'd let him have that. After all, she'd beaten his labyrinth, and made him her slave. It would be cruel not to award him a little power over her in return.

And damn it if he hadn't turned her into a puddle already. Sarah startled when she felt his breath edging closer and closer to her second entrance. Her face erupted in a dark blush, and Sarah slammed it into the pillow. Jareth's hands, free of his gloves, stroked their way up her buttocks. He let his pointed nails skim the flesh, teasing her further.

Sarah was about to speak, fill the deafening silence somehow, when she felt his tongue. She squeaked, squeezing the pillow with her hands. It felt... strange, but not unpleasant. After a few minutes, Sarah found herself discarding the pillow, content to fill the room with her moans.

"Enjoying yourself..?" Jareth stopped, pawing at her cheeks before delivering a soft spank to one.

"Who told you to stop?" Sarah whined, trying to nudge him with her leg. Jareth grabbed it, and then the other, pinning her ankles to the mattress.

"Now now, precious..." He smirked. "I'll start when I'm good and ready."

"Who leaves a meal half finished..?" Sarah goaded, flexing in his grip. "You won't get dessert..."

Jareth stared at her, a wide grin on his face. It was impossible not to tease her, but she had a point... And as much as he wanted to draw this out, his need to bury himself between her sweet peachy cheeks just trumped every other urge at present.

Sarah let out a throaty chuckle when she felt him get back to work, wiggling her hips in approval. After some time she felt his tongue delve further, pressing against the tight ring of muscles. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer.

"Oh, fu-" Sarah screwed her eyes shut as the Goblin King tongued her relentlessly. His hands found her buttocks, squeezing, and prying them further apart as he forced his tongue deeper. "S-So good..."

The only response she heard was Jareth humming and moaning. He was clearly enjoying himself as much as her.

Sarah let her hips rock back and forth, coaxing him deeper. She was glad he'd suggested this now - even if there was more to come. Sarah had started off a little less than eager, but Jareth was taking it so slowly, she had no reason to worry.

"Ready for more..?" Jareth's mouth left her with a wet pop. Sarah nodded and made an unintelligible, needy noise. "Good..." He chuckled to himself, and Sarah waited, listening out as the Goblin King rummaged for something. She had an idea what it was, and smirked when Jareth confirmed her suspicions, gliding two thickly lubed fingers over her arse. "Relax, love..." He purred, teasing and circling her entrance.

"Mkay..." Sarah mumbled, her legs spreading further for him.

"That's my girl..." Sarah was about to say something snarky, but fought the urge. She didn't want him to stop.

One of Jareth's fingers pressed it's way inside slowly. Sarah realised that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be - if anything, it felt rather nice. A little tight, but nice... She hummed as his finger sank down to the knuckle. His free hand rubbed and pinched her rear as his finger now moving in and out at a lazy pace.

"I knew you'd like it..." Jareth chuckled. She was a sight to behold - sweating and writhing under his actions. Sarah felt like a mess, but Jareth didn't see it that way. "Gorgeous..." He whispered, causing Sarah's face to flush harder. Soon his finger was joined by a second, and then an ambitious third fifteen minutes later...

"More..." Sarah keened, and bucked her hips. "Please... I'm ready..."

Jareth's already hard cock twitched at her admission, and soon he was withdrawing from her to pull down his trousers in a rush. He didn't even bother to get them past his knees, positioning himself behind her to rub his arousal against her folds. She was so wet, it seemed wasteful not to partake...

"Hey now..." Sarah giggled, scooting her hips away. "I thought we agreed on new territory tonight..."

"Must you be so cruel?" Jareth smirked, moving away as his lover tried to swat at him with one hand. "Are you saying you want me right now?"

"Yes, Goblin-Jerk." Sarah whined, trying to push her hips back. Jareth moved away with her, earning a groan.

"I didn't quite catch that..." He purred, tickling her rear with his nails. "Please do be specific, darling~"

Sarah could kill him.

"Jareth..." Her face grew hotter by the second, and she longed to hide it in the pillow she now realised was on the floor. "Please..." She arched her back, pushing out her arse at a tantalising angle. "Take me..?"

Jareth didn't need to be asked twice. In seconds he was rubbing his length over with lube before pressing it to her. He watched, his own cheeks becoming rather pink, as the first inch disappeared. Sarah whined, her hands gripping the sheets, and her toes curling. She whispered for more, and Jareth gave her just that, slipping a few more inches inside. He fucked her slow, and shallow, making sure of her comfort. As the minutes passed, his strokes became longer, and faster as Sarah begged for more.

"S-So tight..." The Goblin King held her hips in an iron grip. Sarah suspected there would be a few faint bruises by the end of the evening. He thrust into her harder and faster, and Sarah found her own voice as Jareth's faded into garbled moans.

"Mmm... You're so big, Goblin King..." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice, but his eyes rolled back regardless. "Am I nice and tight..?" She purred, and his cock gave a hard pulse. "Does it feel good..?" Jareth cried out, the hands on her hips now digging in rather sharply.

"Damn you..." He whispered.

"Are you close?" Jareth whined almost pitifully. "I want you to cum for me... _In me..._ "

Fuck.

Jareth's hips came to an abrupt stop before he thrust hard and deep into her a few times, holding himself there a few seconds before the next thrust. Sarah moaned as the vice like grip on her hips slackened. She leaned up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder. The Goblin King gasped, feeling Sarah clench her muscles wickedly around him as her eyes twinkled.

"Cruel..." He groaned, slipping out with a huff. Sarah's eyes slid shut when she felt something hot and wet trickle it's way out.

"You wouldn't have me any other way..."

Jareth smirked, laying a kiss on her rear.

"No, I wouldn't..."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't imagine a Jareth/Sarah anal without Jareth eating the booty like groceries, OK??? He just would - he's a _gentleman..._
> 
> We all need a Jareth >.>
> 
> (Requests are still open - go to my tumblr to leave one in my inbox if you want! - http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
